Cable and satellite television subscriptions currently includes features which indicate current and future television program listings on the various channels offered by the subscriptions. The television program listings of these subscriptions are often attended by several drawbacks. In some systems, the television program listing is shown on a channel which is designated for that purpose. Therefore, a user must flip to that channel in order to determine which programs are currently being or will be offered on the channels of the subscription. In some systems, the television program listing is shown in small letters, making it difficult for a user to read the listing without squinting. Some subscriptions require an additional monthly fee for the television program listing service.